The present invention relates to a tester device which is connected with a prober device or a handler device, an inspection device in which the tester device is combined with a prober device, a handler device, or the like, and an interconnection board receiving unit for the tester device and the inspection device.
As an example of this type of inspection device, an inspection device in which a light source and a test head are swung on a hinge with respect to a prober device (prober) has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137058 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-147065). In the LSI testers with a light source disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137058 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-147065, since a tester, an interconnection board, and a connector section including a pogo pin are disposed in the optical path from the light source to an inspection target disposed in the prober, the optical length is increased. Therefore, since light attenuates to a large extent in the optical path, the irradiation range on the inspection target in which a predetermined luminous intensity can be secured is limited. The irradiation range is narrower than the electrical performance range of the tester. Therefore, a region in which the inspection target can be inspected without moving the inspection target stepwise is limited by the irradiation range, whereby inspection throughput is limited.
In the LSI testers with a light source disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137058 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-147065, since the interconnection board inside the test head includes a functional board which is collectively provided with functions for each inspection target, it is necessary to replace the interconnection board each time the lot of the inspection target changes. However, since the interconnection board is provided inside the test head, the replacement operation takes time.
In the LSI testers with a light source disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-137058 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-147065, since the installation area is increased by a manipulator which rotates the heavy test head with the light source, running cost of inspection is increased to such an extent that the LSI tester occupies an increased area in a cleanroom of which the cost per unit area is high.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-209862 discloses an inspection device for a CCD device in which a light source is disposed above an inspection target and a connector section and a tester section are disposed below the inspection target. However, since this device requires a special handling device for the inspection target, it impossible to deal with a general-purpose prober or handler.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-209862 also has a problem relating to the replacement operation of the interconnection board.